


Not Her Type

by SingerColt13



Series: The Road So Far One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerColt13/pseuds/SingerColt13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These One Shots are based off our main story The Road So Far and are inspired by pictures or Songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Her Type

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”
> 
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of canon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. These One shots are based off our Story “The Road So Far” over on Fanficition.net. So if these stories spark some interest, We love reviews and we sincerely appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

(One Shot Inspired By this Image. Credit for image given to WB/CW)

Toni sipped on her beer as she leaned against the bar. The cold beer and loud music acted as a balm to her road weary soul. They’d been hunting things, ignoring the fucked up worsening situation for weeks. Whatever these visions were, they’d begun to get stronger. It frightened them all. They’d been riding too close to the edge when they came up on the tiny bar and grill and she and Cora had made an executive decision to stop for the night. Hell, maybe two. The shit trailing them would still be there, waiting in the wings, as it always seemed to for the four of them.

She spotted Dean making his way across the room and lifted her bottle up to catch is attention. He nodded his acknowledgment and hovered by the hallway waiting for Cora. She couldn’t blame them. If Sam had been snatched bottomside without notice for a year she’d barely let him out of her site either.

“Well hello there pretty lady, I haven’t seen you around these parts.” Toni glanced over at the attractive blonde and shook her head.

“Not interested.”

“Don’t be so quick to shoot me down, you haven’t even heard my pitch.”

“I don’t need to. You’re not my type.”

His lips twitched. “ I like a girl who plays hard to get.” He stepped into her space and she frowned.

“Listen,  I came here with some friends to relax and have a good time. Why don’t you go find someone else to sell your pitch to?”

“Hey, back off man.” Dean appeared a few feet away with a narrow eyed Cora in tow.

“What are you her boyfriend?”

Dean smirked. “No, he is.” He nodded his head to the giant who’d stolen her heart and blondie stepped back.

“Shit. Yeah I see your point, I’m not your type.”

Toni locked gazes with Sam and wagged her fingers. He grinned and the guy quickly slipped off into the crows.

“Pussy,” Dean spat.

“Did you actually want to get into a fight?” Toni asked.

“Wouldn’t have hurt.”

“Don’t worry baby, I have a better way to relieve your tension.”

Toni rolled her eyes, but couldn’t conceal the smirk that lined her lips. The perks of having a boyfriend on the road, gratuitous amounts of wicked hot, we’re still alive copulation.

She could only imagine their room sounded like the set of a porno. With the tight quarters, minimalistic funds, and longevity of their relationships, modesty wasn’t even an option.

Besides nothing to put you in the mood like hearing the people in the bed beside you having rough, animalistic sex.

Some nights it was like a contest to see who could make who scream the loudest, and come the most. Neither she nor Cora minded.

“You got dirty in your eyes, Toni Singer.” Cora said grinning.

Toni leaned in lips hovering a few inches away from hers. “That’s your normal expression.”

“Damnit! You two said you’d stop teasing us with that.” Dean growled and they pulled away giggling. Men were so excitable.

Sam stepped up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.” I thought we agreed not to taunt the bears in the zoo.”

“Don’t act like it doesn’t get your motor running too,” Dean said.

“While we were raised together I admit your wife is extremely attractive.” Sam countered making her chuckle.

“You hear that Chocolate talent he thinks your sexy?’

“Fuck you guys.” Cora flipped them off, and waved down the bartender.

“Shit is she going to get drunk?” Sam asked.

“God I hope so,” Dean said, lust lining every syllable.

“ I need some tension relieved so don’t piss my Hot Fudge Sundae off to the point of no return.”

“You guys are extremely racist you know?” Sam asked.

“Shut it college boy.” Dean dead panned.

“Ditto.” Toni winked and he shook his head.

“Thank God you took pity on this poor bastard and pulled the stick out of his—

“Stop picking on Sammy, and do shots with me Dean.”

“Always saving your ass,” Dean said shaking his head as he stepped over to where Cora had four shots lined up.

“I think this is going to be one of those nights,” Sam said.

Toni wagged her eyebrows. “ I sure hope so.”


End file.
